


Human Doubt

by 1LittleWolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor wants something, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I promise it’s not what you think, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1LittleWolf/pseuds/1LittleWolf
Summary: It started out with short glances at other women that you didn’t think much of. Connor had always had a little staring problem, it was never a problem for you though. Everything about him was perfect to you. His voice, the way he always played with that coin, and sometimes even the ring on his finger. But you’ve started to notice those quick glances lasting longer.And it worried you.





	Human Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot I really wanted to do. I had fun with it, so I hope you enjoy.

It started out with short glances at other women that you didn’t think much of. Connor had always had a little staring problem, it was never a problem for you though. Everything about him was perfect to you. His voice, the way he always played with that coin, and sometimes even the ring on his finger. But you’ve started to notice those quick glances lasting longer. 

And it worried you.

Were you not good enough for him? 

You didn’t notice anything particularly enticing about the women he stared at. He might just be tired of you. He was a perfect android after all, you could only last so long. You found yourself restless every time you would be in bed, his arm thrown across your waist. Did he want someone else in your place? Was he thinking of another women?

When you were both at work you hated yourself for thinking Connor would be off cheating on you. But with each passing day, every outing, it got more and more noticeable. You got more and more depressed.

What confused you was the way he always looked at you, never failing to make you feel important, loved. When you were at home he’d walk up behind you and kiss the back of your neck, rub his hand up your sides. Distract you from what you were doing. He always wanted to relax with you, hold your hand and mess with the medal band around your finger. When he had you in bed he took care of you, making sure you were taken care of before ever focusing on himself. It was so perfect. The mornings after those doubts would be long gone, until you caught him staring again. Maybe he was tired of just focusing on you.

You found yourself crying alone when he was gone, so worried that he was tired of you. Crying because you knew he wouldn’t do that, but couldn’t deny the evidence. 

Hank had noticed your sudden depression whenever Connor was away. He had questioned it, only getting and ‘I’m fine’ from you each time. But as the weeks went on he noticed all the things that were off about you. You didn’t smile as much, frowned more often. Your eyes even seemed less bright. So he cornered you, forcing you to talk. He was completely surprised to have you burst into tears, sobbing onto his shoulder. You voiced your worries in broken sobs and cries, but even Hank didn’t think Connor would do such a thing. 

But It grew harder and harder to get the nasty feeling out of you. When Connor would get home from a day in field you found it heartbreaking that you even thought he could do anything to hurt you. 

-

You leaned against the counter as you cleaned the dishes, watching suds flow off the plate into the drain. The water splashed a little when you set the plate of the counter, wetting your shirt in the process. You sighed and shut off the water, staying there and staring into the sink.

You gasped when two hands landed on your sides, a pair of lips pressing against the back of your neck. “What are you doing, Hun?” Connor could always sneak up on you, he never failed to surprise you. 

“Just washing dishes.” You replied, drying your hands off and turning in his grip. He stared down into your eyes, a small smile of his face. A smile snuck its way onto your face as well.

He leaned down and kissed you, sliding his hands from your hips to grab your hands. “I have a surprise for you.” He whispered against your lips, not an ounce of seduction hidden within the words. You tilted your head to the side, something you had developed over the years you've been with him. 

He pulled you into the living room and sat you down onto the couch. You watched his retreating form as he disappeared further into the house. Silently, you wondered what he was up to. You started fiddling with your wedding ring, staring down at it as it held onto your finger. 

Your gaze immediately locked onto him when he came back, your eyes widened when you noticed the big box he held in his hands. He set it down in front of you, wiping his hands on his pants before sitting next to you. His LED was blinking yellow and he had a nervous look on his face. It made you all the more anxious.

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately.” He started off, finally meeting your gaze. You raised your brow, getting a sickening feeling in your chest. “And I know we’ve already taken a large step in a human relationship.” He raised his left hand and wiggles his ring finger. “But I can't help but feel like something is missing.” You frowned, furrowing your brow. This was it, he was actually done with you. You tried to swallow the lump in your throat. 

He reached for the box and ripped open the top. “I’ve done a lot of research and have come to terms with what I believe is missing.” He searched the box for something. You felt the tears well up in your eyes. Your vision got blurry and your breath hitched. Connor immediately turned to you, all excitement from before gone when he noticed the tears. “(y/n)? What’s wrong?” He dropped whatever he had in his hands and grabbed your shoulders.

“You’re d-done with me.” You sobbed out, covering your face with your hands. “You’re tired of me and want someone else.” Connor couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his chest hurt at how broken you sounded.

“No, no (y/n). That’s not at all what this is about.” He said, rubbing his thumbs over your shoulders. “What makes you think that?” His LED was red, he was extremely worried he had done something to make you feel this way. He never wanted you to feel this way.

“Y-You’ve been staring at other w-women.” Your shoulders shook, you were a complete mess. 

Connor raised his brow, leaning back and thinking for a moment on what you were talking about. He hadn’t been staring at other women, and he couldn’t help but admit it hurt that you thought he was. Then it hit him, he had been staring at something lately but it wasn’t women. “I wasn’t staring at women.” He shook his head. “I’ve been staring at something but not women. It’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” He let go of your shoulders, and started going through the box again.

“W-What?” You looked up, at him confused. He held a few things up, all of them catching your attention. You went numb as realization smacked you in the face when you focused on the baby blues and baby pinks in his hands. It took you a second to realize he was holding up baby clothes. He searched your face for a reaction each terrifying second.

“I figured out the thing that was missing was a child. I want to have children with you, (y/n).” You were shocked, your face felt hot even as the wet tears dried against your cheek. He frowned when you were silent for over a minute.

“You want kids?” You asked, your voice still sounding wet. He set the clothes down on the couch in front of you, nodding his head. You covered your face with your hands. “I’m so stupid.” You mumbled, voice rough from crying. He was about to question why but you started talking before he could. “I’m sorry…” more tears started to well up into your eyes. You dropped your hands and looked into his eyes. “I knew you would never do anything to hurt me. I just noticed you staring…” you paused, thinking about all the occasions you did catch him staring. Finally realizing every women he had looked at before, had a baby on their hip or a toddler by the hand. 

Connor cupped your cheek, rubbing away the wet tears. “I would never leave you, (y/n).”

You wrap your hand around his wrist. “I know. It just this human shit is really hard and let me tell you, no men are as good as you.” A few more tears fell from your eyes before you reached down and picked up the baby clothes.

“What do you think?” He asked, moving his hand from your cheek to rest on your knee. You ran your fingers over the soft clothes, tracing the various shapes and animals on them. You smiled, giving a small nod.

A quiet laugh coming from you. “You sure you want such a paranoid person as the mother of your children?” He smiled, wrapping his hand around the back of your neck pulling you forward to kiss him. His lips never failed to make you light headed. 

He leaned back, a big smile on his lips. “Paranoid or not I’d love you either way.” He kissed your forehead. You smiled, feeling completely stupid and dumbfounded. “I’ve done a large quantity of research.” He went back to the box, pulling out multiple information tablets and baby items. “I found two babies perfect for us.” You raised your brow, taking the tablet he pushed into your hands. 

“Two?” You questioned. Looking down at the picture displayed, smiling down at it. Two fat little babies, bundled up in blue and pink blankets laid together. Both looking small and perfect. You glanced up and noticed the worried expression on his face. “I can work with two.” You swiped you finger across the screen.

“Really?” He sounded so amazed. You were relieved, and extremely happy that he wanted this with you. 

“God yes.” You dropped the tablet, and kissed the living shit out of the android. Unable to explain to him how this seemed to be fixed everything. Every ounce of doubt was gone. It was perfect.

Connor would never hurt you.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos!!


End file.
